The Wanted Hero
by Erika-moon
Summary: Shierff Touya never lets anyone in Unova put it in danger, but what if N falls in love with the wanted Pokemon trainer.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with a new fanfic called The Wanted Hero, I don't own anything, enjoy.

* * *

The gym restaruant doors swung open and a dark tall silhouette stood in the light of the sun.

The occupants inside the saloon gasped and shielded there eyes from the light and immediately made it look like they were doing nothing suspicious.

"It's the sheriff!" someone whispered at a table in the corner.

The silhouette spun his pokeballs in his hands and then slotted them into his belt and tipped his cap and walked in.

Sheriff Touya came into view for the town's people and he nodded his head to them and arrived at the bar.

"Afternoon Sheriff, how can I help you?" asked Cilan, he owned the gym restarant, his brother Cress, and Chilli helped serve the drinks behind the bar and served the customers.

"Checkin to see if all is running smoothly in my town," Said Touya.

"No problems here at all," said Cilan.

Touya gave a nod of his head.

"Make sure it stays that way." Was his final words before leaving the gym and stepping out into the dry striton city.

The reigon was called Unova and Sheriff Touya was the overseer of the reigon.

He made sure that no trouble was happening in his town and it if was, he'd capture and arrest them with his pokemon.

Sheriff Touya stepped down and onto the dry dirt and over to his horse, Bolt the Zebtrika.

"Any trouble in there Sheriff?" Asked his deputy N.

"Nah, all is swell," Said Touya.

He jumped onto Bolt's back and the horse trotted towards the jail house.

N simply sent out his Braivery and flew around the town.

He checked on Clay the banker also the minor, Drayden and Iris the two guards at the town's gates, the school where Moonlit and Cheren taught the children of the town, Marlon the blacksmith, the gyms, pokemon centers Brycen the doctor, and the tailor shop where Burgh and Elesa worked.

* * *

After seeing no trouble N and his Braivery flew down to the jail house and petted Tepig the pokemon who was resting outside, before heading inside.

Jail cells lined up one side of the wall while on the other were N and Touya's desks.

Sheriff Touya was already sat behind his and writing notes on a piece of paper.

"Swell it is," Said N.

Touya smiled.

They suddenly heard Tepig calling and the two of them walked outside to see two shadows coming closer as they rode on horses towards them, leaving a dust trail behind them.

They stopped in front of the jail house and dismounted there horses and walked up to the Sheriff and Deputy.

"Hi, my name is Zinzolin, I'm a farmer and this is my assistant Gorm. We bring grave news," Said Zinzolin.

"Well why don't ya come on in then, and we'll talk about it. My name is Sheriff Touya and this is my Deputy N." Said Touya.

Zinzolin and Gorm shook hands with Touya and N and they entered the jail house and stood around Touya's desk.

"We've rode hard from Sinnoh, the reigon behind from here, to show you this," Said Zinzolin.

He pulled out a wanted poster and lay it down on the table.

N looked at the poster.

It was a picture of a wanted pokemon trainer named Serperior and her stallions Samurott, Lilligant, Zoroark, Renucilous, Archeops, and the legandary pokemon Reshiram itself.

Her crime was of slaughtering trainers' pokemon and losing the trainers there money.

It didn't matter if she was found dead or alive; the award for finding her was $100,000 and if she was found alive, she would be sentenced to death.

N couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked, even if she was a criminal.

He felt his heart pound in his chest.

"Why are her pokemon wanted to?" asked N.

"Five of them belongs to me," Said Zinzolin, taking a quick glance at Gorm, who nodded his head.

"Serpieror awoken the dragon and is known as the hero. They runs like the wind and never misses a target."

Touya and N looked at one another.

"Never misses a target?" Asked Touya. Zinzolin sighed and turned around where on the lower back of his dungarees were two hoof prints.

Touya and N coughed to keep there laughs covered.

"I see," Said Touya.

He looked at the poster again. "Pretty girl, though isn't she? Wonder what turns a girl like that into the life of crime,"

"Don't let her pretty looks fool you boys. She's dangerous and we think she's heading your way, if she ain't here already. Last week she slaughtered all my pokemon and tied me up to a post, Gorm here was out in the town when it happened," Said Zinzolin.

"We'll put up wanted posters right away and look out for her," Said Touya. "No one causes trouble in my town!"

Zinzolin and Gorm smiled.

The wanted posters went up around the town right away and the villagers took good looks at them and promised the Sheriff and Deputy to stay safe but vigilant.

Zinzolin and Gorm stayed in the local hotel and kept there horses in the stables.

When the sun started to set N and Touya locked up the jail house.

"Time ta go home," Said Touya, smiling.

N smiled.

"Have a nice evening and I'll see you tomorrow," Said N.

They went there separate directions, Touya went into towards Nuvema town while N started to leave it, as his home was on the outskirts of Nuvema town, since he lives at the pokemon league, where his Zekrom stayed.

On his walk home he passed one of the wanted posters and stared at Serperior.

His heart started to race again and he took a deep breath and carried on walking.

* * *

Meanwhile out in her hideout, Serperior had a clear view of the town of Nuvema Town and had seen Zinzolin, and Gorm enter it.

"No doubt to warn the Sheriffs there of my presence, she thought bitterly.

Samurott nudged her and she stroked him.

"We'll get'em Samurott," Said Serperior.

Samurott nodded and so did the other pokemon.

* * *

Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter bye-bye! XD!


	2. Chapter 2 The First Meeting

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with The Wanted Hero, Now the couple meets each other. My poll is still on, I don't own anything, enjoy.

Guest; Yep it suits Clay,

LittleSpringRoll: I like the money thing too, even if it was a random though.

Ferriswheelshipper; I'll do my best on this,

* * *

Serperior stayed up in the hills, where her hideout was, for three days.

She watched how the Nuvema town went by its routine and was coming up with a plan on how to enter the town without being detected by the villagers.

On the third day of being in her hideout, she watched the sun set on the horizon and as soon as the orange sun had sunk into the ground, she jumped onto Zourark's back who was in the form of a Zebtrika.

"Let's go," she whispered, in her ear.

Zourark jumped onto her hind legs and kicked her front ones out in front of her, before galloping off down the hill towards the town.

She had watched the two guards patrol one at a time around the boarder of the town and if she got her timing right, she should be able to slip in undetected.

The wind whipped her loose brown hair around her face but she kept low to Zourark and urged her onwards.

She looked up and noticed the first row of stars starting to appear in the blue black sky.

Zourark galloped for nearly an hour while Serperior kept her eyes on the town.

"Help!" Serperior looked ahead and saw a Mareep caught in a wire fence.

She pulled back on Zourark's reins and she came to a halt.

She quickly hopped off him and ran towards the Mareep, pulling out a knife from the back of her belt.

The Mareep panicked and tried to get free but Serperior knelt down by it and covered his eyes to stop from panicking.

She got the knife and cut the wires, releasing the sheep.

"Go on little one, your safe now!" Said Serperior.

The Mareep ran off and Serperior returned to Zourark who was staring at the path in front of them and on her true form.

"What is it Zourark?" She Asked.

She looked to where he was staring at and saw a Pokemon Trainer locking the path towards the town.

Serperior gulped and froze on the spot.

N was standing there in shock.

If this was the wanted criminal Serperior in front of him, then why had she saved that Mareep instead of killing it?

Like Zinzolin said she would do.

Still she was a wanted criminal and he had a job to do.

He lifted up his wakie talkie and anwsered Touya.

"Touya to N. I've found Serperior!" Said N.

"On my way," Said Touya's voice through the voice box.

N looked up at Serperior and slowly made his way towards her.

"Y-You are under arrest for d-destroying live stock a-and erm torturing humans," Said N.

"Why am I stuttering? She's only a woman...a beautiful woman though...argh it doesn't matter she's a criminal," thought N.

Serperior raised an eyebrow at Zourark and put the knife back behind her belt.

"Hear that Zourark. This trainer thinks we're goin to let him arrest us!" Said Serperior.

She smirked at N who stood back, Serperior got into a position, and send out her Samurott, Lilligant, and Archeops.

N stood back while sending out KlinkKlank, Archeops, and Valliture.

They both had a battle for what seemed like forever.

But Lilligant's energy ball missed and aimed at the trainers.

They fell to the ground in a heap and Serperior straddled N to the ground but he easily rolled her over so he was on top.

There eyes locked.

Serperior stared into the grey blue and felt her cheeks redden, and her heart started to thump against her chest.

New feelings started to arise, ones she's hardly felt before about anyone.

Zourark ran over and rammed into N, knocking him off Serperior just as Touya arrived.

Serperior, knowing she was outnumbered, took off at a run back to her hideout.

"Come on, everyone." She said.

Zourark followed quickly.

But she noticed her other beloved pokemon weren't with her.

Hiding in the nearby bushes, she looked back and saw her faithful Lilligant, Samurott, and Archeops kicking and bucking at the trainers.

Anger boiled in her blood when she spotted Zinzolin and Gorm coming over to help them, with ropes.

They tied them around their legs and dragged them into the town.

"What about Serperior?" Asked Zinzolin.

"When I got here, it looked like N almost had her. But that Zourark knocked him off," Said Touya.

"She's gone?" Shouted Zinzolin.

N nodded his head.

"Don't worry, she'll be back," Said N.

* * *

Serperior sighed.

Of course she would be back; in fact she couldn't go anywhere.

Sinnoh was miles away and at her hideout was out to far and she had run out of supplies so it would do no good to go back unless she wanted to starve herself.

No, she would have to stay hidden at the edge of the town.

She knew she wouldn't be able to leave her position now as, that Sheriff Touya would have the guards patrolling double time for her.

Serperior went as far out as she could, so the town wouldn't be able to see her but so she could still see the town and waited for the sun to come up.

* * *

While N was patrolling the boarder of the town, he still couldn't figure out why Serperior had saved that Mareep.

Zinzolin was walking next to him.

"Zinzolin, does Serperior kill all Pokemon?" Asked N.

Zinzolin nodded his head.

"Of course she does," he said.

"But why did she steal your Pokemon?" asked N.

Zinzolin shrugged.

"There's my favourite stallion, wonderful and magnificent beasts," Said Zinzolin.

N frowned.

"But they didn't seem to like you when we captured them, in fact they took several bites at you," Said N.

Zinzolin put a finger at his collar and pulled, he noticed N raise an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know why they didn't want to welcome me, my bet is that Serperior brainwashed them into serving her and making him forget about me," Said Zinzolin.

N rolled his eyes.

He was starting to distrust this man and his assistant.

There story didn't fit the pieces in the puzzle.

If Lilligant, Samurott, and Archeops had been Zinzolin's then why did the Zourark knock him off Serperior when she thought N had won over the Pokemon Trainer?

To him, that seemed what a loyal Pokemon would do.

Touya, Tepig and Gorm came up to them.

"Any luck findin her?" Asked Touya.

N shook his head.

"What about you?" Asked Gorm.

"Nothin, it's like she vanished into thin air," said N.

"We'll continue searching tomorrow. I don't think she's stupid enough to come back tonight," said Touya.

Zinzolin and Gorm went to the hotel, Touya went to check Lilligant, Samurott, and Archeops was locked safely in the jail stables with Tepig and N walked to his house.

* * *

He passed Drayden along the way as he was doing his patrol.

"Iris told me Serperior was spotted," said Drayden.

"Yeah she was Drayden, but she's gone now," said N.

"Good," he sighed. "Have a nice night Deputy."

N nodded his head and walked down the path away from Drayden and entered his home and immediately went to bed, absolutely exhausted.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking of Serperior.

* * *

At the same time Serperior stared up at the stars while lying on her back in the dirt, thinking of a tea green haired pokemon trainer.

* * *

Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter bye-bye! XD!


	3. Chapter 3 We meet again

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with The Wanted Hero, Now the couple meets each other. My poll is still on, I don't own anything, enjoy.

Nicole Peach: I see your point, Touko has a Snivy that evolves later.

Ferriswheelshipper; Thanks,

Infusion Master Nightmare; Ok, on the job.

* * *

When the sun came up the next day Serperior remained where she was.

Halfway through the day she heard her stomach starting to rumble and the boiling sun all around her was making her so thirsty.

But she stayed where she was and let the day pass.

She would never enter a town during the daylight.

N spent his day walking around the town searching for Serperior.

News had got out that she had been spotted last night and the people of Unova were busy gossiping about it.

"Burgh told me that she can turn invisible that's why no one can capture her," said Elesa.

"I overheard Brycen saying that if you say her name, she comes to you and slices you into pieces," said Marlon.

"I heard she's so scary that if you look into her eyes you die," said a couple of students.

"Shouldn't you four be in school?" asked Roxie.

The kids looked at one another and ran off towards the school.

N smiled and continued on his search.

* * *

He looked over at Samurott, Lilligant, and Archeops, who were locked in the stables near the jail house and he saw them watching him with sad eyes.

"Please let us go back to our trainer.." Pleaded Lilligant with tears.

"Serperior is nice, why can't we be renuited with her." Said Archeops.

"Don't try you two, I'm sure the others and Serperior will save us." Said Samurott.

N avoided looking at the pleading pokemon and carried on walking.

* * *

"I wonder why they want to go back with Serperior." Though N.

Questions were getting on N's head after seeing Serperior save the Mareep.

She seemed to have the same power as himself to hear the voices of Pokemon.

They were pleading him to let them go.

"Why is this all complicated?" Though N kicking a rock.

"We can't let that Pokemon Trainer Serperior, spill our secret to the Sheriff," said a hushed voice.

N looked over towards and alleyway and spotted Zinzolin and Gorm talking in whispers.

They hadn't notice N watching him.

"Absolutely not," said Gorm.

"So if you see her...you know what to do," said Zinzolin.

Gorm placed a hand on his pokeball and nodded his head.

N frowned, his trust fading away even further at the pair from the Sinnoh reigon.

* * *

N walked back to the jail house where Touya was rubbing his temples as he sat as his desk.

N knocked lightly on the door and Touya looked up.

"Since when do you knock?" asked Touya, grinning.

"Since you looked troubled, are you okay?" asked N.

"Serperior is driving me crazy. I just want her behind bars so my town can go back to being peaceful," said Touya.

N sat down.

"There's something I don't trust about Zinzolin and Gorm. I heard them moments ago saying they hoped Serperior better not spill there secret to us," Said N.

Touya learnt back in his chair and frowned.

"Wonder what that could be," he mused. N shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I think we better keep an eye on them," N suggested.

Touya nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll have Tepig keep close eyes on them while we carry on patrolling for this Pokemon Trainer," Said Touya.

N smiled and looked at the wanted poster of Serperior and his smile grew.

"Hello N, you there?" N shook his head and noticed Touya was waving a hand in front of N's face.

"Sorry, just had my head in the clouds," said N.

Touya looked at the picture of Serperior and back at N, he raised an eyebrow.

"Right," he said, slowly.

Touya left the jail house to give Tepig his orders while N went to patrol some more.

* * *

The day started to pass and it soon turned dark, the people returned to there homes and stayed securely indoors.

Zinzolin and Gorm had gone to the hotel and Touya had gone home.

N however had decided to fly low above the town to watch out for Serperior with his Zekrom.

* * *

Incredibly thirsty and so hungry, she knew her stomach was eating itself to sustain her hunger, Serperior made her way towards the town at a steady pace.

The bright moon shone above and in front of her, casting her shadow behind her.

The stars were out again and now and then she could spot a moving star travelling across the town.

Just before making it to the border, she passed a house made sure no one was in before running across the front of it and headed towards the patrolled boundary line.

She had to wait in the bushes while Iris did her patrol around the gate but once she was out of sight, Serperior rushed into the town.

"Now to save Samurott, Lilligant, and Archeops," she thought.

She kept to the back of the houses and buildings but after circling the town once she still couldn't find Samurott, Lilligant, and Archeops.

"I'm gonna have to go in the center of Nuvema town," she thought.

She didn't want the risk of being spotted though.

She walked in an alleyway and nearly knocked herself out by walking into a ladder.

She looked up and smiled, and climbed up the ladder to the roof of the building.

Arriving at the top she looked down at the town and searched for the stables where she knew they would have put Samurott, Lilligant, and Archeops.

However, the star she had noticed moving over the town earlier came into light and she realised the mistake she had made.

"Darn Zekrom hero!" she growled.

N had spotted her as soon as she got onto the roof and was flying straight towards her.

Serperior got to the ladder and slid down it by holding onto the sides and she made her way back up the alleyway but N had easily swooped down into the alley and Zekrom landed on his feet.

"Wait!" he shouted.

Serperior continued to run so N had to chase after her, but after not eating all day Serperior's energy was slowing her running down and N easily caught up with her.

Taking out a pokeball, she sent out a Snivy.

She spun around and used Leaf Storm to help Serperior escape.

As the leaves spun around, both N and Zekrom weren't able to see anything.

Meanwhile Serperior used her other pokeball and sent out her Reshiram.

She sat on his back and flew up and returning her Pokemon Snivy.

N saw this as soon as the leaves cleared and rode on Zekrom.

He went forward and tried to catch up with the Pokemon Trainer.

But due to being thirsty and hungry, she had lost her soft grip on Reshiram and was falling.

Reshiram saw this and was about to save his Hero.

N sent Zekrom to catch the wanted Pokemon Trainer.

But Reshiram caught her in time.

"Thanks Reshiram." Said Serperior and then started to run off as fast as she could.

But N grabbed her hand and Serperior spun around and held a knife at him.

"Whoa, don't do that," Said N.

Serperior glared at him with her celuean blue eyes as she panted heavily.

"I'm not gonna kill you," She said.

"O-Oh good. That's good. Erm right, do you t-think you can lower the knife and we'll chat?" Asked N, gulping.

Serperior narrowed her eyes further but she put the knife back behind her belt.

"Talk about what?" She asked.

"Why did you come into town?" asked N.

Serperior raised an eyebrow at him.

"To save Samurott, Lilligant, and Archeops. They're my Pokemon Pals," she said.

"That's funny, Zinzolin says there his," Said N.

Serperior's eyes widened.

"He's havin a laugh. They has been been my friend for years. Zinzolin and his friend Gorm are the bad ones, but I suppose you wouldn't believe that," said Serperior.

"W-Why did you save that Mareep?" asked N, suddenly.

"Because it was caught in the wire, silly. I had to rescue it or something could have happened," said Serperior.

"But you slaughter my Friends!" said N.

Serperior started to laugh.

"Is that what my wanted poster says? I'm a criminal 'cus I slaughter innocent Pokemon? Zinzolin is a big stinky liar. I save Pokemon Zekrom Hero, save em so that they can live a long life," said Serperior.

N frowned, this wasn't making any sense.

"What do you mean?" asked N.

"I've been savin Pokemon from all over the Kanto, Jhoto, and Hoenn reigon, for years. I've saved them from being caught in traps, drownin in rivers and cornered by mean pokemon. Occasionally I saw Pokemon trainers abuse there Pokemon horribly, now I don't know what you think but treating Pokemon cruelly is wrong. So I released those poor Pokemon from the trainers, the dead ones that I apparently 'slaughtered' had already been killed by there owners," said Serperior, N remained quiet and listened to her tale.

"Then a couple of weeks ago, I arrived at Sinnoh and saw the sickest thing in my whole life. Zinzolin and that Gorm guy, they found a mine. It was full of the biggest golden nuggets, I've ever seen. But they were keepin it a secret. They didn't want there Lord Ghetsis wantin the gold for himself. I stayed hidden with my Pokemon friends and watched them. Any Pokemon with four legs they were takin into the mine and using them to pull the heavy wagons out, without feeding or given them a drink. And if they got tired and stopped, they shot them. When I saw that happen I went ballistic and charged out on Samurott, Gorm ran off to get the authorities and I tied up Zinzolin, after Renuclious used Physic. Then my Pokemon and I ran here. Zinzolin later blew up the mine to stop Ghetsis from findin it and killed his Pokemon and said I had slaughtered them," said Serperior.

She sighed and sat down on a rock, leaving N speechless.

"Then your innocent and Zinzolin and Gorm are the bandits," said N.

"Ya think?" Serperior asked. She sighed again. "It'll do no good arresting them, I'm wanted in Sinnoh and with all Pokemon trainers saying I slaughtered there live stock, I doubt no ones gonna believe me when I say it was the Trainers all along," said Serperior, sadly.

N sat down next to her and took her hand.

"I believe you," he said quietly. Serperior turned her head towards him, her eyes were wide but she had a smile on her face.

"You do?" she asked.

N nodded.

"You wouldn't have saved that Mareep if you really were this crazy animal killing Serperior Pokemon Trainer and you probably would have killed me when you had the knife pointed at me but you didn't...which is good," said N.

Serperior smiled and held out her hand.

"My name is Touko," she said.

N took her hand and shook it.

"I'm N." The two smiled at each other.

"Hey Touko." Started N.

"Yes N?" Asked Touko.

"Do you mind if I let you visit your Pokemon Samurott, Lilligant, and Archeops at night time?" Asked N.

"Sure." Cheered Touko.

* * *

Ok, Touko's innocent I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter bye-bye! XD!


	4. Chapter 4 Taking a outlaw in

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with The Wanted Hero, Now the couple meets each other. I don't own anything, enjoy.

Nicole Peach: I still see your point.

airplane-angels; Thanks.

Drifted Daisy; I got it all planned.

Infusion Master Nightmare; Surprise.

* * *

N opened the door of the jail house.

He leaded Touko towards the stables that Lilligant, Samurott, and Archeops were in.

"Guys." Whispered Touko,

They all looked up and saw N and Touko.

They had gotten overboard and went towards her.

"It's nice to see you too, right now I can't get you out, but I will find a way how." Said Touko.

N watched as he witness this intence friendship of Touko and her Pokemon.

"Touko?" Asked N.

"Yeah?" Asked Touko looking up.

"May I ask you something?" Asked N.

"Sure." Said Touko.

"Can you speak with Pokemon?" Asked N.

"Yep, I've been able to since I was little, I use to live on this town, my childhood friends Cheren, Bianca, Touya, and Moonlit use to play games all the time. My parents had a bad reputation of being criminals knows as the Whites, they were conceded about my well being that I started to have talks with Pokemon, that's when I was able to talk to Pokemon, then one day, they were sentenced to death by an ice beam, ancient power, hypnosis, and thunder bolt. That's when I moved to Kanto. I started to save Pokemon with my team." Said Touko.

"Her childhood friends seem to have the same names as the neibors here," Though N.

"I'm able to hear them too, but now that I think about it, Lilligant, Samurott, and Archeops seemed to have started crying when Zinzolin caught them. I think you all have a strong bond." Said N.

"Thanks." Said Touko.

* * *

"Well this is my house," Said N.

He opened his front door and Touko walked inside, N followed her in and turned on the lights.

After there talk, they had both heard a rustle in the bushes so they both quickly rushed to N's house, at the outskirts of the town.

"Homey," said Touko, looking around.

"It's not much," said N, scratching the back of his head.

Touko turned and looked at him.

"It's perfect," she said, giving him a smile.

N smiled at her but Touko's smile faded as her stomach rumbled loudly and she grabbed it.

"You ain't got any food have you? I'm mighty hungry," said Touko.

Her Snivy, Renuclious, Zourark, and Samurott nodded as well.

"Uh yeah, in the kitchen," said N.

Touko followed him into the kitchen, where half an apple pie had been eaten.

N handed it to her and Touko eagerly started to eat it and N got her a glass of water as well, which she drained in one gulp.

"Sorry if I'm an inconvenience to you," said Touko, after taking the last bite of the pie.

Her pokemon nodded in agreement as they finished their food N gave them.

"No it's fine, you're safe here until I can get some criminating evidence against Zinzolin and Gorm," said N.

Touko nodded.

"It's really nice of you to let me stay," said Touko.

N smiled.

"It's no problem. Now I'll show you to my bed," said N.

Touko raised an eyebrow and N quickly blushed.

"N-not that I'll be joining you in the b-bed, I m-mean you can sleep in my bed and I-I-I'll have the settee," said N.

Touko bit her lip to keep from smiling and got up and walked out the kitchen, while N slapped a hand to his head, and then joined Touko out in the lounge and into N's bedroom.

"Well goodnight," said Touko, waiting for N to leave.

"Oh right. Err goodnight," stuttered N.

He left the room and shut the door behind him and put his face in his hands.

How was he going to tell Touya about this? He thought.

N made his way to the settee and lay down, closing his weary eyes.

* * *

Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter bye-bye! XD!


	5. Chapter 5 Day One

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with The Wanted Hero, Let's see day 1, I don't own anything, enjoy.

Drifted Daisy; thanks.

Guest; XD

* * *

The next day N woke up early to go to work and was surprised to see Touko already awake and cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"Good Morning," Greeted Touko. Putting eggs, and toast onto two plates.

"Morning, your up early," said N.

"Yeah, I've been up for an hour. You look cute sleepin," said Touko, winking.

N blushed and got his plate and sat at the table, opposite Touko.

"Y-You were watching me sleep?" he asked, starting to eat his breakfast.

"Course not," said Touko.

She gave him a light punch in the arm and N smiled, but was actually feeling disappointed for some reason.

"I have to be at the jail house today so you just stay indoors and occupy yourself and I'll be back at seven," said N.

Touko nodded her head.

"Sounds like a lot of fun," said Touko, sarcastically.

* * *

After eating his breakfast, N did the washing up while Touko dried up all the time they talked about one another.

A few minutes later, N left for the jail house leaving Touko alone in his house, waiting for his return in the evening.

When N got to the jail house he walked inside and found Touya already sitting at his desk but Zinzolin and Gorm were in the room as well.

"Good morning," said Touya.

"Morning," said N.

He wanted to tell him about Touko but knew he couldn't as Zinzolin and Gorm were in the room.

* * *

Throughout the whole day Zinzolin never left Touya's side so N was unable to tell him about having Serperior hiding in his house.

"Why am I having a bad feeling about this." Though N flying around Unova with Zekrom.

"Alright children relax, Serperior hasn't been seen, there is a chance she's caught." Said Cheren with the children.

"Why was I stupid?" Though N. "I think I'm in love."

* * *

'Everything is according to plan." Said Gorm.

"Good, make sure Serperior doesn't get in our way, her parents were tough like her." Said Zinzolin.

"I understand, Lord Ghetsis called, and he's hoping we make progress." Said Gorm.

"We'll have to track Serperior down, search at the place."

"Those pokemon of Serperior, what are you planning to do with them?" Asked Gorm.

"Use them, some of the grunts are in the Castelia City doing their job."

* * *

On his way home N went to go see Samurott, Lilligant, and Archeops and gave them some Pokemon food to eat before going home.

Then he walked to his house as the sun was setting.

Opening the door he found Touko with her newly evolved Servine making a deck of playing cards into a pyramid on the table, she was placing the last two cards on top when looking at N made her jump and she watched the pyramid fall.

"Sorry," said N, shutting the door behind him.

"Nah its fine. That's the six time it's fallen, might as well try again," said Touko.

She collected up the cards and started to make a pyramid again.

N went into the kitchen and started cooking some food after ten minuets of being in there; Touko walked into the kitchen and leant against the doorway.

"Did you speak to the Sheriff?" asked Touko

"I couldn't. Zinzolin and Gorm were always to close by," said N. "But I will tomorrow," promised N.

Touko smiled and helped him cook the dinner.

"Did ya see Samurott, Lilligant, and Archeops?" she asked.

N nodded his head.

"Fed them some Pokemon food," said N.

Touko smiled.

"Great," she said.

They sat down together and ate there meal and afterwards sat in the lounge.

* * *

All the while they talked to one another.

Touko couldn't believe how easy it was to open up to N and he found it amazing that he found someone who listened to his every word, even if he did stutter now and then.

They talked late into the night and into early morning until N realised he had five hours before he had to be at work again, Touko went into the bedroom and N fell asleep on the settee.

* * *

Looks like Gorm and Zinzolin are on N's track. Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter bye-bye! XD!


	6. Chapter 6 Day two

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with The Wanted Hero, Romance under way, I don't own anything, enjoy.

Drifted Daisy; Yep, ferriswheel all the way.

* * *

The next day went as much as the same as yesterday.

N wasn't able to talk to Touya as Zinzolin or Gorm would come out talking to him.

It was starting to frustrate him that he couldn't talk to Touya alone without having one or the two of them standing close by.

* * *

At early afternoon N went to go have lunch at The Striton gym leaders' restaurant and Touko had just finished eating her lunch, when she heard a knock on the front door.

She froze.

Looking out the kitchen door, she saw out the main room window Zinzolin walking past.

She quickly re-entered the kitchen and returned all her pokemon in their pokeballs.

Touko looked out the window in the kitchen and knew at some point Zinzolin would look inside where he'd easily see her and she had no place to hide in the kitchen.

Crouching low Touko snuck out the kitchen and rushed to N's bedroom and fell as flat as a pancake on the floor and slithered under his bed.

She listened and heard Zinzolin's footsteps outside the bedroom window and she heard him open the door to have a better look.

"Deputy, are you here?" asked Zinzolin.

Touko remained quiet, but she wished to get out from under the bed and attack Zinzolin.

She could even feel her pokeballs shaking as if wanting to attack Zinzolin.

"N? N? Where are you?" Asked Zinzolin walking all over N's house.

After a couple of minutes Zinzolin closed the window and Touko heard his footsteps withdraw from the house. Touko slid out from under the bed, frowning.

Why would Zinzolin come here looking for N? She thought, confused.

Maybe he just don't know where he was.

Touko decided not to bother about telling N that Zinzolin came looking for him, she knew N would find him around the town.

"That Zinzolin won't do the same thing to me as the other criminals did to my parents." Though Touko crawling over N's bed.

* * *

The day soon turned to night and N arrived home again, announcing he still hadn't told Touya about Touko and on the forth night of having unsuccessfully telling Touya about Serperior, N walked into his home and fell face forward onto the settee.

"Still no luck?" asked Touko, from the bedroom.

"No," was N's muffled reply.

He sat up and Touko walked out the bedroom and sat down next to him.

"Cheer up N, come on lets do something fun," said Touko.

"I'll get the playing cards," said N, standing up.

"No, not that. Let's go for a fly," said Touko.

N stared at her.

"Is that a good idea? I mean what if someone see's us?" asked N.

Touko pulled a face.

"No one will see us, come on. I've been cooped up in this house for days!" said Touko.

"For your own good," N reminded her. Touko crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come on N," said Touko.

She looked at him with her blue eyes. "Please?" N sighed and nodded his head, making Touko jump up at him giving him a hug.

They went outside and looked around to make sure no one could see them, even if they were in the dark, N took out his master ball and send out his Zekrom.

Zekrom took off into the dark sky, heading towards the stars.

Touko cheered and held onto her hat, making sure it didn't fly off her head while her other hand was in N's.

His other arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping her securely close to him.

They flew all around in the air, Zekrom did barrel-rolls and loopy-loops which made Touko cheer more and ask for Zekrom to do it again.

"I bet even Reshiram will have a hard time gettin away from you," said Touko.

As N returned Zekrom.

N smiled.

"Nothings quicker than Zekrom," said N.

"Oh yeah? When my pokemon friends and I are free, we'll race you," said Touko.

"Fine, but get ready to lose," said N, confidently. Touko let out a chuckle.

"Oh that confident are you? Ya'll have that smile wiped from your face soon enough," said Touko.

The light breeze touched there skin and caused the bushes to sway and dust to rise up off the ground around them.

Touko stared out at the landscape, looking at Nuvema Town just as a speck of light from the lamps.

She could see nothing else but the desert around her and the stars above her and N sitting closely next to her.

"Thank you," said Touko. N turned his head and looked at her.

"For what?" he asked.

Touko quickly leaned across and pressed her lips against his before pulling away quickly.

N blinked and looked at Touko, she was smiling at him.

"For making me feel free tonight," she whispered.

She lent her head on his shoulder and N, wrapped his arm around Touko's shoulders.

They spent another hour sitting there and watching the stars before N and Touko went back to his house.

Touko returned to the bedroom and when she shut the door, N fell backwards on the settee, grinning up at the roof.

* * *

Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter bye-bye! XD!


	7. Chapter 7 Chaos

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with The Wanted Hero, Now it's the bad part, I don't own anything, enjoy.

Drifted Daisy; I like the two dragons.

* * *

The next day, in mid afternoon, N was outside of the jail house giving Samurott, Lilligant, and Archeops, pokemon food, when Zinzolin and Gorm came up to him.

"Well this our last day Unova, we're heading back to our home Sinnoh," said Zinzolin.

N narrowed his eyes.

"Are you now," said N. Gorm nodded.

"Yes," he said.

"And we'll be taking Samurott, Lilligant, and Archeops with us," said Zinzolin.

N felt his stomach unsettle, would these two do the same to Samurott, Lilligant, and Archeops as they had done to the other pokemon at the mine?

He'd have to put a stop to them somehow, he needed to talk to Touya.

At the end of the day N hurried back to Touko, and he found her lounge having a rest of the settee.

"Touko, Zinzolin and Gorm are planning on taking Samurott, Lilligant, and Acheops back with them to Sinnoh early tomorrow. But don't worry because I'm going to see Touya now while there in the hotel. I'll be back soon," said N.

Touko sat on the settee listening to what he had just said and stood up, then walked up close to him.

"Okay, I'll see ya in a bit then," said Touko.

N looked at her. He'll go with it, he thought.

He cupped her face and planted a kiss on her lips which Touko eagerly returned.

"I'll be back soon," said N.

When he pulled away, Touko nodded her head and N left and headed towards the town and to Touya's house.

* * *

Meanwhile Touko had gone to the bedroom, placed her pokeballs in her holsters, stored the knife in her belt at her back and rammed her hat on her head.

"They ain't taking you my friends," she said.

She left the house and rushed towards the town, and entered the centre of the town.

She easily found the jail house now and near to the house was the stables, she rushed over and found Samurott, Lilligant, and Archeops tied up.

"Hey buddy," she whispered.

Samurott opened his sleepy eyes and licked her cheek. "It's good to see you to, now let's get you outta here," said Touko.

Lilligant and Archeops seemed to be excited as well.

She started to release the rope tying him to the post but heard someone behind her.

Before she could turn around someone had knocked her over the head, knocking her unconscious.

She heard her pokemon cries before she had blacked out.

* * *

Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter bye-bye! XD!


	8. Chapter 8 Caught

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with Separate Halves, a new appearance, I don't own anything, enjoy.

cheetahroselily; Trouble is on.

* * *

Touko groaned and opened her eyes; there was a throbbing pain at the back of her head.

She realised she was lying down on a cold hard floor and could see bars in front of her.

Sitting up she realised she was in a jail cell, and knew she was locked in the jail house.

Zinzolin was in front of her.

Touko glared at him.

"Well, well, well Serperior," said Zinzolin, smirking.

Touko rolled her eyes.

"How did you know I was comin?" she asked.

"A trap. I saw your arrival five days ago when the Dark Stone Hero found you and took you back to his house. I knew you were there and I knew you wouldn't be able to resist coming back to help your horse if you knew I was going to take him away," said Zinzolin.

"So I told that the Zekrom Hero today that I was leaving tomorrow and what do, you know, he told you and now your here." Touko narrowed her eyes further at him.

The doors suddenly banged open and Gorm came in with an unconscious N and a very confused Touya was walking behind him.

"N!" cried Touko.

Gorm placed him in the cell next to hers and Touko rushed to the side to see if N was okay, she was happy to see him breathing but was still worried, and angry at Zinzolin and Gorm.

"Now just what is goin on?" asked Touya.

"Well Sheriff your dear Deputy here has been keeping Serperior hidden in his house for nearly a week. We just caught her as she was trying to steal my horse," said Zinzolin.

Touko rushed to the front bars.

"Why you! If I get my hands on you little man I'll-" She reached out trying to grab him but it was no good. He simply stepped away from her.

"We've got the Dark Stone Hero arrested for keeping a criminal safe. Done you a favour eh Sheriff," said Zinzolin.

Touya scratched the back of his head, looking confused.

N stirred and opened his eyes; Touko went over to him again.

"Err yeah," said Touya.

"Where am I?" asked N, weakly, rubbing his head.

"In jail with me," said Touko.

N sat up and looked around and glared at Zinzolin and Gorm.

"Now about Serperior's death sentence," said Zinzolin.

"NO!" shouted N.

He got up and grabbed hold of the bars, glaring at Zinzolin and Gorm.

"It'll happen when the sun fully rises tomorrow. Gorm and I will leave after it's done. As it was my live stock she brutally murdered, I will be the one to see to it that Serperior, never lives again," said Zinzolin.

He glared wickedly at Touko who narrowed her eyes at him.

And with that, they both left to go get some shut eye, before tomorrow's events.

Touya watched the door shut and looked at N.

"I've had those two buggin me all week, tellin me how you're keepin Serperior locked inside your house. I go 'no, he wouldn't do that!' Then tonight you come knockin at my door and tell me that you DO have Serperior inside your house!" said Touya.

"Touya let me explain again, I know I should have told you sooner-,"

"Let me finish N," said Touya.

N went quiet and looked at his best friend.

"You told me that she's innocent and Zinzolin and Gorm are the bad guys.

Then you left to go get her from your house but ten minutes later, Gorm is at my door with you unconscious in his arms and lettin me know that you've been hiding Serperior in you house and Zinzolin, himself alone, has just caught Serperior! I then followed Gorm here and Zinzolin is doing my job, lockin up bandits in my jail house!" said Touya.

"That sounds about right," said Touya.

Touya sighed and got the keys hanging up on the wall and unlocked N's cell.

"Well N there ain't been a day when I haven't trusted my friend's instincts," said Touya. "And there ain't gonna be a day when I see him behind bars." N stepped out and smiled at Touya.

They both went over to Touko's cell.

"Now Miss, I can't unlock yours as you're still wanted and we need evidence against Zinzolin and Gorm. N and I are gonna go to Sinnoh and collect as much criminating evidence as we can. We'll be back before the sun rises, besides Zinzolin can't do what he's planning to do until the Sheriff is in attendance," said Touya.

Touko smiled.

"Thank you," she said to Touya.

He tipped his hat to her and left the jail house.

N looked at Touko and they held onto the bars.

"Will you be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Touko, in a nervous shaky breath. "Just hurry on back," she added.

N nodded and gave her a look of longing wanting to tell her it would be alright and that he cared about her alot.

Touko's eyes said the same thing.

"N lets go," came Touya's voice.

N nodded and left the jail house, shutting the door behind him.

Tepig sat guarding the door, N patted him on the head.

Touya send out his Elgyem as he helped them be teleported to Sinnoh.

* * *

Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter bye-bye! XD!


	9. Chapter 9 The Evidence

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with Separate Halves, a new appearance, I don't own anything, enjoy.

cheetahroselily; They are off to Sinnoh, so yeah.

Drifted Daisy; That's ok.

* * *

They arrived at the Sinnoh league early in the morning when it was still dark outside.

The town was governed by Ghetsis and he had a reputation of being a selfish ruler.

N and Touya entered the town undetected and searched for Zinsolin's home.

"How are we going to find this place? This town is five times big," said N.

Every second that passed he was getting more and more nervous.

"Don't worry, we'll find where Zinzolin lives," said Cilan.

"Over here!" N and Touya looked over towards a dark alleyway where a man wearing robes was calling them over to him.

They hurried over.

"Looking for Zinzolin and Gorm's place?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know the place?" asked Touya.

Bronious gave a nod and moved forwards, N and Touya followed him to Zinzolin's home.

It was near a canyon and N could see the rock slide where Zinzolin had blown up the rock to cover up his mine.

Bones of dead pokemon scattered the dry ground.

That send shivers down his spine.

They arrived at the house after half an hour of walking and N was noticing the sky turning lighter.

N and Touya went to the house and searched the place.

"Found anythin yet N?" asked Touya, he was downstairs searching while N was upstairs.

"Not yet," said N.

Touya pushed aside the table and found a secret hatch under it.

He lifted it and was almost blinded by the golden light from the nuggets Gorm and Zinzolin had found.

Also in the hatch was a security camera, Touya picked it up, saw the tape and found enough evidence.

"I think that's enough evidence," said Touya to himself.

"Come on N, I got what we need!" he shouted.

N hurried downstairs and looked at the camera, as they walked outside.

Bronious took them back to the gate entrance where Elgyem was waiting.

"Thanks for your help," said Touya.

Bronious nodded once as Touya told Elgyem to use teleport.

That's when he saw the sun start to rise and panic nearly stopped his heart.

"I have to get back to Touko," he thought.

They soon disappeared to go back to Nuvemna town.

* * *

Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter bye-bye! XD!


	10. Chapter 10 The Ice Beam

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with The Wanted Hero, things are looking bad for Touko as she is senteced to death. I don't own anything, enjoy.

cheetahroselily; They won't escape on N and Touko's watch.

Ferriswheelshipper; That's ok, I'm doing the bast I can.

* * *

As soon as Zinzolin saw the sun fully rise from the East, he smugly walked into the jail house while Gorm went to wake the villagers.

Touko hadn't slept a wink and she glared at Zinzolin as he walked in.

Tepig followed him in, growling at him.

"Your time has come," said Zinzolin.

"You're not meant to be here. You need to wait till the Sheriff get's here!" said Touko.

Zinzolin rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys.

"I won't be waitin for him, I want to get this over with so I can claim my award money and get back to my golden nuggets," said Zinzolin.

Touko coughed and Tepig let out an ember.

He seemed to have missed as in trying to help her.

Tepig soon gave up and started crying.

Zinzolin unlocked Touko's cell and bound her hands together behind her back with rope.

Zinzolin walked behind her and pushed her forwards, as they passed Touko's personal items on Touya's desk, she stopped.

"A pokemon trainer ain't a pokemon trainer, if I haven't got her hat on," said Touko.

Zinzolin rolled his eyes and placed Touko's hat on her head, he shoved her forward but Touko still wouldn't move.

"And my pokeballs," she said. "It's not like I'm able to use them with my hands tied."

With a little hesitation, Zinzolin put the guns back in Touko's holsters that were attached to her belt.

Zinzolin marched her outside where a crowd had gathered around the post.

When Samurott, Lilligant, and Archeops saw Touko come out, they started bucking and tugging at the ropes binding him in place, trying to get loose.

Zinzolin tied her to the post in the center.

He stepped away until he was about twenty of his foot steps away from Touko and pulled out his pokeball from his holster.

He send out a Cryogonal to ice beam her to death.

The crowd gasped and either watched or covered there eyes.

"Cryogonal, ice beam full power."

A beam was fired.

* * *

Cliffhanger, Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter bye-bye! XD!


	11. Chapter 11 The Leader

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with The Wanted Hero, now the moement you've been waiting for. I don't own anything, enjoy.

LittleSpringroll; She won't die.

Infusion Master Nighmare; You'll see.

Sapphiet; Here's the anwser.

* * *

Samurott, Lilligant, and Archeops whined and the crowd jumped from the noise.

Touko opened her eyes.

In front of her was N frozen, after taking the ice beam for her and Touya was galloping towards Zinzolin on Bolt the Zebtrika.

"Release her!" shouted Touya, pointing towards Touko.

Cress walked forward and unbound her from the post and freed her wrists.

Touko immediately fell down towards N, his eyes were closed.

"No," she cried.

Touya had got off Bolt and was wrestling Zinzolin for the pokeball.

Zinzolin managed to throw off Touya and he grabbed a girl and held her at Cryogonal.

"Not my girlfriend Moonlit!" shrieked Cilan.

Touya took a few calming breaths.

Gorm walked over to Bolt and stole the tape that Touya had taken from Zinzolin's house and send out his Swoobat to get away.

"Stop him!" ordered Touya. Drayden, Marlon, and Burgh managed to grab hold of him and stopped him in his tracks.

"Zinzolin, let her go!" said Touya.

"Not likely-!" Started Zinzolin.

"Serperior! Use wrap!" Commanded Touko.

Serpeior manage to wrap herself around Zinzolin as he struggled to get free.

He also let go of Moonlit who rushed back to Cilan.

"Cryogonal, use ice beam on Serperior's tail." Commaned Zinzolin.

Cryogonal nodded and send out an ice beam.

"Serperior get off of him, and then use Protect." Commanded Touko.

Serperior unwrapped herself off Zinzolin and just in time to use protect.

"Swoobat! Air cutter!" Commanded Gorm who managed was still on the grip of Drayden, Marlon, and Burgh.

The swoobat nodded and started to send out a air slash at Serperior.

"Zoroark! Counter with Flamthrower!"

Touko turned around only to find N unfrozen and Tepig on his shoulder.

"Zinzolin! Gorm! You two are useless!"

Both Gorm and Zinzolin gulped and turned around to find their leader Ghetsis.

"You may have found the light and dark stone hero's, but now it's time. Kyrum!" Yelled Ghetsis.

* * *

Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter bye-bye! XD!


	12. Chapter 12 Together at last

Author note: Hello everyone, I'm back with The Wanted Hero, now the last chapter. I don't own anything, enjoy.

cheetahroselily; N and Touko won't let him get away, neither will I.

Sapphiet; There's a happy ending.

* * *

"Dad? Your the one behind this?" Asked N shocked.

"Yes boy, I was the one who found the light stone hero and made everyone believe that Serperior was a wanted outlaw." Said Ghetsis.

"Not a chance, you may have ruined my life, but now I'll be putting an end to this." Said Touko.

She then had her Serperior untie her other pokemon.

"Everyone get to safety." Called Touya.

All the citezen nodded, as they ran away.

"Shierff, we will help too." Called Moonlit.

"Ok." He said.

"I'll join." Said Cheren who was with Bianca, and Cilan.

"Plasma grunts!" Called Ghetsis.

A few plasma grunts came towards Cilan, Moonlit, Cheren, and Bianca.

"Watchog dynamic punch!"

"Lucario! Aura sphere!" Called Moonlit.

"Pansage bullet seed." Said Cilan.

"Kyrum ice beam!" Commanded Ghetsis.

"Reshiram Fusion Flare!" Said Touko.

"Zekrom Fusion Bolt!" Said N.

Both attacks went towards him combined.

Before Kyruem could react, both N and Touko won.

"Why you-." Started Ghetsis.

"Gothitelle, physic!"

Ghetsis was all of a sudden trapped in Gothitelle's physic.

"Moonlit?" Asked Touya after fighting off a few Plasma grunts.

"I won the Plasma grunts." Said Moonlit.

"Darn." Muttered Ghetsis.

* * *

Two months later,

"And I here by announce Touko White, also known as Serperior innocent." Said the judge.

Everyone appuased as Touko nodded and Ghetsis was arrested.

"Hey N, how about that race, think you can catch up?" Asked Touko.

"Sure, you may have a head start, but I'll catch up." Said N.

Touko got on Reshiram's back and flew off.

He then took off into the sky and the town folk came out from there shops or the school and waved at him.

N scanned the area and saw in the far distance a white dragon was carrying a brown haired trainer.

With a burst of speed, he shot towards there direction.

* * *

They do get to race after all. Ok, I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the fanfiction bye-bye! XD!


End file.
